Atrás do Véu
by Vivis Drecco
Summary: Uma mulher com o coração dilacerado... uma saudade eterna... uma esperança...ela acredita em magia


**Atrás do Véu **

**Sinto meus olhos fraquejarem...**

**E as lagrimas reprimidas trasbordarem,**

**E os meus braços perderem as forças**

**Sinto-me fraca...**

**Diante da insanidade, que me tomou; **

Hermione Granger andava solitária em um parque perto de sua casa. Fazia isso todos os dias desde que voltará de hogwarts, para passar as férias com seus pais, ocasionalmente ainda sentia dores, efeito da maldição que um comensal da morte lançara nela no fim do ano, quando estava ajudando Harry.

E quando se lembrava disto a dor física parecia de repente apenas uma incomoda dor comparada ao que ela sentia ao se deparar o com enorme falta que ela sentiria de Sirius

- Sirius...

**Ouço vozes estranhas e distantes**

**Só não escuto a sua voz.**

**Não vejo mais o seu sorriso**

**Nem sinto o seu cheiro...**

Perdida em pensamentos e lembranças deste ultimo ano que realmente haviam mudado sua vida Hermione, apenas pensava e se lembrava dos momentos que passará com ele, muito poucos ela agora achava, mas, que significaram tanto. Isso ela tinha certeza poderia se lembrar de todas as frases e sorrisos que e lhe dera neste ano, e bom ela era Hermione Granger e podia se lembrar até dos momentos antigos bastava deixar sua mente divagar naquele que se tornará seu grande amor, Sirius Black.

**Perco-me nas lembranças e sonhos...**

**Que as suas fotografias me revelam**

**Aonde o seu olhar não era solitário**

**O que me restou **

Encostada em uma arvore do parque ela tira de seu bolso o seu eterno companheiro um diário que fora dado de presente a ela no terceiro ano por Remus. Olhou de relance a dedicatória que o na época seu professor lhe escreverá:

_**Para Hermione Jane Granger,**_

_**Uma mente brilhante, Um coração intenso, um confidente para seus pensamentos. **_

**_Remus Lupin _**

Hoje em dia Remus era um grande amigo, o único que sabia a razão de suas lágrimas... O guardião do nosso segredo como Sirius sempre dizia. Pegou seu diário e escreveu para aliviar a dor que estava sentindo, pra tentar esquecer pelo menos por uma fração de segundo que ela nunca mais teria o seu "Almofadinhas" em seus braços, nunca mais teria seus delicados e ao mesmo tempo fortes braços ao redor de seu corpo lhe trazendo calafrios de prazer e lhe dando proteção como só ele fazia, nunca mais sentiria o toque gentis de seus lábios nos seus, quando ele queria lhe fazer parar de falar, pra logo depois se torna um toque exigente e voraz, cheio de paixão...

**...O vazio do nosso quarto...**

**O silencio ao meu redor,**

**A estranha sensação de perda**

**Que me cerca e sufoca... **

Quando sentiu pela primeira vez a sensação indescritível de estar inteiramente com ele, foi talvez um dos dias mais felizes de sua vida, uma mistura de medo, de proibido, tomava lhe a mente, mais bastava olhar pra ele, que ela sabia que ali estava o grande amor da usa vida, e todos os seus temores sumiam quando ele olhava em seus olhos e lhe dizia: Eu Te amo Herm, eu te amo.

**Quando olho o meu reflexo;**

**Chego a não me reconhecer.**

**Uma figura triste e pálida**

**Vivendo de passado,**

**Mendigando lembranças...**

**Que em meio à dor.**

**Nem sei se foram realmente minhas. **

Em sua mente passava todas as suas discussões à meia noite quando ela lhe implorava que tomasse cuidado, ela sabia que não podia perdê-lo. E hoje ela via que sempre discutia com ele por que simplesmente não sabia o que fazer sem ele, ela o admirava com sua coragem e seus rompantes românticos, como quando a agarrava o no meio do corredor aonde poderiam ser pegos por alguém ou quando olhava pra ela no jantar e sorria sabendo que todos poderiam perceber, ou quem sabe quando (isso ela adorava) aparecia de noite em seu quarto e a levava há um lugar secreto na casa, no lugar deles.

- Sirius...

Ela se lembrava do dia em que Remus os havia visto na biblioteca da mansão Black, pra onde eles tinham fugidos para escapar dos olhares de Gina, Rony, Harry e dos Gêmeos. Ela se lembrava de ter ficado rubra e sem graça e Sirius simplesmente a abraçado e dado um dos seus maravilhosos sorrisos para o amigo.

" Não ria almofadinhas, meu Merlin e se fosse à senhora Weasley hein? Você neste exato momento era um homem morto, por ela ou talvez por um dos meninos. Ele dizia isso com cara de bravo, mas seus olhos sorriam depois de anos ele via o amigo realmente feliz e bom ele já sabia a algum tempo da paixão de Sirius pela grifinória mais adorada que ele conhecia e bom ela também não conseguia de deixar seus olhos nele de vez em quando. Ele se aproximou e disse:

Acho bom não fazê-la chorar ou algo do gênero, pois senão nem um dedo seu vai sobrar depois de todos os Weasleys, mas Harry, e mais alguns te degolarem... Há e se sobrar algo eu acabo! E todos terminaram abraçados e rindo quando Tonks chegou e disse:

Qual é a piada?

Há minha adorada prima é apenas o amor deixando-nos felizes não quer experimentar? Ele disse olhando agora o Remus que estava levemente corado diante da jovem que sorriu e disse:

Por que não! E todos sorriram. "E eles saíram deixando o casal sozinho para quem sabe como ela dizia fazer o que devia ser feito serem felizes como ela era com o seu Sirius."

**E todos os dias, eu me vejo...**

**...mais perdida...**

**No vazio que ficou depois...**

**Que o véu de tua falta...**

**Tomou-me a vida **

Bom agora só restava a ela se levantar e caminhar sozinha por aquela estrada que ela escolherá percorrer com ele. Não sabia se algum dia seria feliz realmente sem ele mais algo em Hermione se negava em morrer, talvez a vontade de vingá-lo, talvez o desejo dele de que ela fosse feliz... Bom ela estava decidida em continuar... Pois no fundo de sua alma e seu coração ela acreditava em mágica... E talvez apenas talvez algo realmente mágico ocorresse e ela poderia tê-lo novamente ao seu lado caminhando na estrada da vida sempre ao seu lado. Ela acreditava em Mágica.

E ela o Amava. E sabia que era Amada

**Vivis Drecco ou em outras Eras Serene D. Black**

**obrigada por lerem meus pensamentos perdidos e que foram aqui divididos com vocês.**

**essa poesia é minha e ela foi feita em um momento doloroso de minha vida... era o unico jeito de tentar superar...obrigada.**


End file.
